Conventional low density polyethylene (LDPE) has good processability, however when used in film applications, additives, such as polyisobutylene (PIB) are typically required to impart good cling characteristics such as cling strength or improved adhesion to surfaces. However, these additives when blended by standard extrusion or physical blending techniques often must be added at low levels to avoid phase separation and/or migration in or leaching from the film over time. Accordingly, a need exists for LDPE compositions with good processability, which can also be crosslinked if desired, and that can be used to form films with consistent cling behavior.